A Love Story
by MrMissMrs Random
Summary: Roxas had been waiting for years. Almost giving up hope, until one song changed everything...Rated K for safety. Soroku.


**Uhh…Hullo. :D**

***reviewers for Sex Ed and other stories throw tomatoes * YOU ARE BETRAYING US! **

**GAH! No I'm not! I just got a dumb inspiration for a SoRoku!**

**Random: *eye-twitches * …Mast-**

**DON'T SAY THAT WORD! I'm making it that Roxas is completely separated from Sora, and they are not brothers! Because…*Shivers* me no really like Incest…**

**Random: I LOOK LIKE ROXAS! THIS IS DISTURBING TO MEH.**

**Cute to me. ^_^**

**Sora and Roxas: …WHA?**

**Don't blame meh! I blame Fruits0basket02~! She made some fluffy SoRoku. XD**

**Sora: Hehehe…**

**Though in this one, there is no Dominant!Sora! 'Cause that just sounds weird to me…**

**Sora: WHAT? I'm plenty dominating!**

**Roxas: …You're shorter than me…**

**Sora: *pouts ***

**Yeah, so, SoRoku, though they are totally separate and not related in any way in this one-shot, so if you have some strange fetish or something, it probably won't be in here. Ok, let's start!**

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Kingdom Hearts. Or the Song 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift (I know, used SO much!). I do, however, own Random. ^_^**

**(~)**

_"Testing, testing, one, two three…"_

Roxas smiled as he saw a blonde girl poking at the mike on stage. The girl saw him looking and smiled.

"Take a picture, it will be worth millions some day."

"Cocky, aren't we? This is technically your first performance." Roxas called back.

The girl rolled her eyes, but bit her lip nervously. "It HAS to go without a hitch, that's really important. And Roxas?"

"Yeah, Rand?" Roxas asked as he began getting chairs off the tables of the club.

"Thank Cloud again for letting me sing here." The girl said.

"I'll make sure too, again." Roxas smirked.

"Shut up. Oh, and also, you better show up to watch, you know."

"Even if I didn't work here, I wouldn't miss it." Roxas replied.

"I know," the girl replied. "But during my first song, NO working, and you have to sit at THAT table, ya here me?"

"Who wouldn't?" Roxas rolled his eyes.

Random's eyes narrowed. "Just be here on time."

"Aye, aye."

**(~)**

Roxas fidgeted with his collared shirt, wondering why the heck Random made him wear it. He was wearing a white collared shirt and dark black slacks, he was able to keep his comfortable shoes, checker bracelet, and ring though. Along with his necklace.

"'All shall be revealed in good time~!' What is that girl up to?" Roxas grumbled as he entered the club, which had crowded quite a lot since this afternoon, he saw some friends as they waved, he waved back before heading towards his seat, though, noticing a familiar mass of brunette hair…

"Roxas!" Sora called out in greeting, while the blonde walked over to the table. "Nice to see you!"

Roxas noticed Sora was also dressed up a little. He was wearing a black blazer over a blue shirt and pants that covered his legs, along with non-huge shoes, but he still had the signature necklace around his neck. He would of said nice to see you too, but he was in too much of a shock. "I thought you were in Radiant Garden?" Roxas replied to his childhood friend.

Sora rubbed the back of his head. "Heh, Random forced me to come to Destiny Islands for the weekend. Squall is talking to your brother right now."

Roxas indeed saw Cloud and the Leonheart older brother chatting by the bar.

"Aw, your not happy to see me?" Sora pouted.

Roxas's face turned pink. "N-no! Just surprised. It's awesome to see you."

Sora did one of his dazzling smiles. "Good."

The blonde boy smiled weakly back, though butterflies were ramming against his stomach. For years he had…well, a crush on his brunette friend. But no way in hell would he tell Sora that. After Sora left Destiny Islands because his brother needed to find work, he would think that the feelings would go away. But it only made Roxas want to jump for joy at every email or phone call he got from Sora.

As he was thinking, the lights began to dim.

"Roxas. It's starting!" Sora said to his friend, grabbing the blonde's wrist and forcing him to sit down beside the brunette.

The stage light came up on a microphone, along with a small band.

The crowd cheered as they saw a calm-looking Random walk onstage. She was wearing a magenta dress and sandals, but her hair was down and it looked like she wasn't wearing any makeup.

"Hey," She said into the microphone. "So, this will be my first performance EVER. Hope you enjoy. This song is dedicated to two people who I think fit best with this song, and…hope you enjoy."

The band began to play, and then Random's voice started…

_"We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes_

_And the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there_

_On a balcony in summer air…"_

Roxas recognized the song, but when listening to it beside Sora, it reminded him of how he and the other boy met, there mother's were throwing a huge summer party, they were around eight…

_"See the lights_

_See the party, the ball gowns _

_I see you make your way through the crowd_

_And say hello, little did I know…"_

They were the only kids at the party, so they played with each other. The blonde still remembered the happy grin Sora gave Roxas as he ran up to him through the moving dress skirts.

"_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles._

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you please don't go, and I said…"_

They played around until Sora's Dad started to drag him away, telling him it was time to go, but they both cried, saying they wanted to play more…

_"Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run…"_

Roxas had decided to grab the brunette's hand and they ran off to the garden that Roxas's family had, starting to dance to the music coming from inside.

_"You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes…"_

After that, Sora's parents let him spend the night, and they played and danced until they collapsed.

_"So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Escape this town for a little while…"_

That garden through the years was there secret place. The garden was close to the beach, so they built there own little boat to go off to the smaller, uninhabited islands. As they got older, more friends joined in, but they would always have times where they would go off alone to watch the sun come up…

"'_Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me_

_I was begging you please don't go…"_

Roxas felt a twinge in his chest at that verse. I was exactly how it was when Sora had to leave Destiny Islands. He kept begging him to not leave, to move in with him so he didn't have to leave, but Sora said he couldn't leave his brother yet, over the years, both his parents had died, and Leon was the only family he had left.

_"And I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story _

_Baby just say yes"_

They went out on the boat to play one last time. Then Sora left, but promised someday he would come back…

"_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult, but it's real_

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes…"_

For the past three years, Roxas and Sora practically emailed and called each other everyday. But Sora said Leon was unable to make enough money to come and visit. Roxas waited and waited…

_"Oh oh…_

_I'm tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you ever were coming around…"_

The blonde sighed. He hadn't been with…well, anyone, since Sora went away. Before Sora left, he had a girlfriend named Namine, they broke up when Roxas got into a bit of a depression.

_"My faith in you was fading…_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town…"_

Roxas started to feel sad, until he felt a pressure on the top of his hand. He looked down to see a lightly tanned hand covering his paler one.

_"And I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone"_

"Sora…?" Roxas whispered.

_"I keep waiting for you but you never come"_

"Roxas…I lied to you." The brunette said, looking directly at him with shining blue eyes.

_"In this in my head?"_

Roxas was beginning to think maybe Sora was really a dream. That he never came back…

_"I don't know what to think"_

That's when he saw Sora's face turn from serious to a full grin.

"_**I'm staying in Destiny Islands, for good."**_

_"He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring _

_And said, marry me Juliet_

_You'll never have to be alone."_

"Really? You mean…" Roxas's eyes widened.

"Yeah, and…" Sora's face turned a little red, looking down at the ground. "If you…will…have me…"

"_I love you and that's all I really know."_

"But what about-?"

"Leon is fine with it, he says I'm old enough to make my own decisions, and…I really miss you."

_"I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story baby just say…yes."_

Roxas's eyes started leaking tears of joy, he wrapped his arms around the brunette and hugged him tight. Sora did the same thing, never wanting to let go of Roxas ever again.

Random started smiling at the sight, as she finished the last parts of the song…

"_Oh…_

_Oh, oh…"_

Roxas looked at Sora…

_"Oh…"_

Their lips came closer…

_"We were both young when I first saw you…"_

As the audience cheered for the song, Roxas and Sora, finally got the love story ending they deserved.

**THE END**

**Awww…I don't care! I worked hard on this, and I like it! Even though this Song is used in so many fanfictions…xD**


End file.
